Generally, when cars are to be cleaned, especially the interior surfaces of the car, it would be desirable to have a handy cleaning tool to do the job. For cleaning surfaces of glasses, metals, or plastic items, wiping clothes are required. For cleaning dust particles which are adhered on a seat cover having a textured surface (such as mohair, cotton, etc.), brushes are required, but either wiping clothes or brushes need larger storage spaces.